User blog:ShaunoftheRed/What do we Think of these Jimmy Hopkins ideas?
Hey so yeah if you played the game Bully then this is my interpretation of how Jimmy Hopkins would fight in allstars. I do realise that despite it's Playstation exclusivity (The first version was) he is a very unlikely candidate as he is not an allstar, is 3rd party and the game itself was not that popular. But let's begin The lucky thing here is that in Bully most melee moves are in fact square. So transferring them over should be easy. I reckon you would spend most of your time on neutral square. This would have so many options from just the one button as you could apply the same inputs from the original game. Like Squarex3 would be the 3 punch combo in the game and holding square would be an uppercut, ectect. I guess you could fill in the blanks with other assorted close range moves in the game. Side Square could be that running shoulder barge in Bully and down square could be the kick you do when an opponent is down. I guess Up Square would become a baseball bat/2x4/whatever swing as he always swings it overarm anyway. Traingle would be his more powerful attacks. I thought about making his grapple and subsequent grapple attacks his throws but I have a different idea for them so I figured why not implement it here? I guess it would have to be easy for them, the graplee, to break free from for balancing purposes but if you, the grappler, were quick enough with follow up attacks (Such as grapple punching, that takedown thing) the it wouldn't be a problem. This is all just neutral Triangle. His other Triangle attacks would involve his slingshot (iconic to the series) and firecrackers and whatnot. Purely offensive and powerful attacks here. Maybe even the Volcano 4000? Circle would have slightly more tactical attacks. For one, I think he should use his skateboard for navigational purposes. Think of Cole's grind except you can switch direction and jump. No double jump though. Maybe even use the shoulder barge thing from this position too. I guess convience dictates this move be Neutral Circle. The other moves should not just be one hit blows but actually do something helpful. I was thinking: The stinkbombs, the eggs and the marbals. Respectively, they would disable all attacks if you are caught in the cloud, induce a lot of recovery time with the 'wiping egg from face' animation, and cause the tripping effect if you stand on them. This is just my idea anyway. Now, his supers. For level 1 I think he should use one of the more powerful weapons in the game. I think either the spun gun or the bottle rocket. While the rockets have a bit more range they would be less acurate. Maybe acuracy depleats with distance travelled? I dunno. I had 2 ideas for his level 2. 1) He pays someone (Let's say russle) to help him out and attack opponents with no real order to it, just whenver he is within close proximity. OR 2) He throws the rubber band ball which bounces all around the stage, causing kills on impact for a while. I think I like the second one better as not only is the rubberband ball (In Bully) more... I guess exclusive... but the Russle idea is too similar too Hiehachi's, I think. Let's go with 2). For the level 3 I have no idea. I had some potential ideas about involving one of the cliques to come help out, I had another about Jimmy dressing up as the mascot and gets a huge power and speed increase and I also thought about having the slingshot as a first person view like Radec's but that one seems a bit tacky. I have no idea. As for his throws I think they should involve some of the in-game functions of Bully. Functions like putting people in lockers (Side Throw?), Putting people in trash cans (Down Throw?), and general bullying (The wedgie could be the up throw?). Jimmy taunt potential is interesting. let's not go with the typical formula of using provocative body language with some hurtful insults or whatever, I think that Jimmy should, on an invisible wall behind him, spray paint something thatn will mock one of his opponents. For instance: (Parappa) Your fighting is only good. Believe me! (Radec) I have to mask my scum ugly face! Yeah. I can't decide if this would last the whole game or fade away soon after. So yeah what do you guys think of my ideas? Category:Blog posts